El Libro de la Vida omegaverse (joanolo)
by Motados
Summary: un punto de vista diferente al de la película
1. La apuesta comienza

_**Hoy es dos de noviembre, es el día de los muertos.**_

 _ **Todo el mundo está lleno de historias y todas esas historias están en el libro de la vida algunas de ellas son reales y otras…bueno… no tan reales.**_

 _ **Aunque duden de algunas de esas historias, hay algo de lo que si estamos seguros. México es el centro del universo. Y hace mucho tiempo en el centro de México, había un pequeño pueblo llamado San Ángel.**_

 _ **Naturalmente como San Ángel era el centro de universo, justó debajo estaba….."LA TIERRA DE LOS RECORDADOS" un lugar festivo y mágico para los que siguen vivos en las memorias de sus seres queridos y debajo de la tierra de los recordados estaba…. la tierra de los olvidados. El triste y solitario destino para las pobres almas que ya no son recordadas.**_

 _ **Pero… Antes de comenzar con nuestra historia déjenme presentarles a los dos grandes gobernantes mágicos de estos reinos ellos son…. La Catrina una bella omega, con un fuerte carácter, era hermosa, estaba hecha de dulce caramelo, ella ama a toda la humanidad y cree que todos los corazones son puros y sinceros… y el segundo gobernante …..xibalba un carismático alfa que no cree que la humanidad sea pura….al igual que él está hecho de brea y todo lo asqueroso que tiene el mundo.**_

 _ **Ahora comienza nuestra historia en un día que los habitantes de México llaman "El Día de los Muertos"**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nadie retrocede- dijo un pequeño cachorro de intensos ojos verdes.

Ni se rinde- continuo otro pequeño de ojos caramelos, con una guitarra de juguete. Eran tres niños jugando a la Revolución, con espadas de madera, una real más la guitarra. Los pequeños jugaban a los soldados en el cementerio.

 _ **En este día mágico y festivo las familias llevan comida y ofrendas a los altares de sus seres queridos.**_

 _ **Y este día de los muertos en particular, después de siglos de destierro. Xibalba…. Ya estaba harto**_

En serio mi cielo, no tienes idea de lo fría y ruin que se ha vuelto la tierra de los olvidados- dijo la aterradora figura alejando para pasear por las tumbas. A lo que la bella "omega" rie queda

Igual que tu corazón xibalba, igual que tu corazón- xibalba molesto apaga las velas de golpe de un altar pero la catrina las enciende sin problema, el confundido beta que rendía tributo a sus familiares fallecidos mira la botella de tequila que tenía en sus manos, pensando si es producto de ella el que este aluciando

¿Por qué tengo que gobernar un basurero, mientras tu disfrutas de la fiesta eterna en el mundo de los recordados?- dijo casi con un puchero el aterrador ser- la verdad no es justo- termino de decir mientras intentaba tocar a un anciano en el cementerio. Pero es detenido por un golpe en su mano por la mujer.

¡Xibalba!- le regaña como si fuese un cachorro

¿Qué?... le llego su hora- dijo con una sonrisa justificándose - más o menos

AH-AH…. No esta noche cariño-

Por favor preciosa, intercambia tierras conmigo- dijo suplicándole a la bella mujer- te lo suplico- dijo ya desesperado.

Aiiiiiii. Eres tan tierno cuando suplicas- dijo sin creerle una palabra arrastrando las palabras.

Hablo en serio, odio ese lugar- tratando de convencerla de lo que dice es cierto y no una mentira.

¡OYE!- le freno fuerte la mujer, callando al hombre- tú te lo buscaste con esa apuesta- xibalba intentaba contradecir pero al ver que era cierto es incapaz de decir algo mirando triste a la lejanía escuchando las duras palabras de la mujer- ya no eres el mismo hombre de quien me enamore todos esos siglos.

No hay que… recordar el pasado mi amor- esas palabras solo hicieron enojar mas a la mujer, lo único que logro xibalba fue ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

. en fin se me ocurría si ¿hacemos otra apuesta?- dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

¿CRES QUE OTRA APUESTA APAGARA LAS LLAMAS DE MI IRA?- dijo furiosa haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran como si fuesen de fuego. Xibalba ríe nervioso por la ira de mujer-….exactamente…. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta al final curiosa. Xibalba desaparece del lugar y la mujer le sigue, para aparecer en lo alto de un campanario, teniendo una perfecta vista panorámica del cementerio.

Veamos el menú de la noche- dijo xibalba buscando por el lugar hasta que dio con lo que buscaba- HAAAA, mira eso mi amor. El clásico dilema humano. 2 alfas

Awwwwww. Y enamorados de la misma omega- xibalba mira extrañado por el termino LA, pero no dice nada.

No tema señorita, su héroe ya está aquí- dijo el potencial perfecto de alfa, mientras hacia una pose heroica con su espada de madera y bigote falso. A la bella niña. Este niño tenía cabello castaño e intensos ojos verdes.

¿es en serio?- dijo ella elevando una ceja y balanceando sus piernas sobre una tumba, tenía el pelo color chocolate y ojos levemente rojizos. El otro niño con su guitarra interrumpe con una traviesa sonrisa.

¿Por qué interrumpes a un guitarrista?- pregunta el chico tocando acordes con la guitarra de juguete rojo, el tenia un brillante cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate. El estaba empujando juguetonamente al niño del bigote. Ambos chicos hacen movimientos uno de ataque y el otro de esquive Haciendo que la niña ría por las payasadas de los chicos.

La chica es mía- dijo el niño con el bigote seguro

¡Nunca! Es mía- término de decir suavemente el niño. Pero pronto ambos son empujados fuertemente por la chica mientras los miraba enojada.

Yo no le pertenezco a nadie- término de decir con sus manos en las caderas.

Wooooooow- dijeron ambos chicos

Haaaa, creo que tenemos nuestra apuesta. Que alfa, se casara con…. El precioso premio de omega- dijo enigmático el hombre sin ondear nada mas, Catrina no ve nada raro con sus palabras así que dice

De acuerdo…. que cada quien elija a un muchacho como su campeón- desaparecen nuevamente para tomar la apariencia de mortales y caminar entre los ellos como unos ancianos

Andando. Deséame suerte- dijo travieso xibalba sabiendo que ya gano su apuesta.

María…. ¿no estabas castigada?- pregunto confundido el pequeño niño mientras miraba a la chica.

Aggg. Mi padre está exagerando Manolo… ¿Cómo iba a saber que las gallinas odian bañarse?- justo al decir eso una gallina aparece tras una tumba cacareando y expulsando burbujas aun impactando a la pequeña.

Tranquila él sabe que un verdadero hombre te protege- dijo el niño con bigote con completa seguridad, apuntándose el corazón con la espada falsa, para darle confianza a María

Ni en tus sueños Joaquín- dijo traviesa María.

Pero tengo bigote- dijo confundido el chico. Manolo empuja de forma juguetona a Joaquín.

Si… igual que tu abuelita- dijo travieso el niño, María sigue el juego de empujarlo hasta tal punto de que su bigote falso se cae de su cara, rápido se lo vuelve a colocar pero este se cae de su cara. Haciendo que los tres niños se rían juntos abrazados.

MANOLO- fue el grito dado por un alfa en medio de las tumbas, dando final a la reunión de los tres niños. Sin saber que dejaban completamente solo y triste a Joaquín.

Por su parte manolo se acercaba a la fuente del llamado para ver a un temible alfa con cicatrices en su rostro y vestido en un elegante traje de torero color verde y espadas en su espada.

Ya voy papá- dijo el pequeño acercando aun mas a su familia

Su padre estaba dándole tributo a la tumba de su difunta madre, manolo al ver que llego el momento se entristece, pensando en cosas imposibles.

Ven manolo- dijo suave pero firme. Atrayendo al niño a la tumba- tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del niño

¿crees que vuelva esta noche?- pensando que la vería en carne y hueso tal y como la recordaba antes de que se fuera

Carmen esta aquí- dijo amable la anciana alfa, mientras tejía. El padre al ver el triste rostro de su cachorro decide explicar mejor de lo que su abuela intento hacer.

Pero es…. Más bien es, como la calidez que sientes cuando estas con tus seres queridos- dijo su padre agachándose quedando a la altura de su cachorro. Para luego hacer que mirase a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor- todas estas familias han perdido a alguien y mientras los recordemos podemos sentir su presencia durante una noche al año.

Solo creí…. que tal vez… la vería una vez más…..- en este punto Manolo cierra sus ojos pensando en su madre y como amaba el dulce canto de su voz- siempre olía a flores… la recuerdo…. Cantando…- decía sumamente triste el pequeño cachorro abriendo sus ojos y alejándose un poco de la tumba.

Era una buena mujer, "La Carmen"- el alfa al ver a su cachorro tan triste decide darle un poco de confort

La extraño…. Y mucho- dijo con voz cortada a punto de llorar. Su padre se pone a su lado mientras lo calmaba con suaves movimientos en su espalda de la misma forma en cómo lo calmaba su esposa.

Solo quédate quieto… y podrás sentirla- dijo seguro su padre. Manolo cierra sus ojos para concentrarse – tu madre está aquí, junto con todos nuestros antepasados, mientras los recordemos estarán aquí, en el momento que los olvidamos se irán para siempre- el pequeño cachorro con sus ojos cerrados podía sentir el abrazo que le daba su madre en vida cuando estaba angustiado y de esa forma calmarlo, siente como era protegido por toda su familia viva y muerta.

Ya puedo sentirlos- dijo susurrando el pequeño.

Buenas personas- dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña familia de tres a una anciana omega acercarse a ellos- ¿podrían darme un poco de pan? Tengo mucha hambre- Dijo humilde la mujer. Manolo no duda en darle una enorme hogaza de pan a la mujer

Sé que mamá querría dárselo- dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño- ¿verdad papá?- pregunto a su padre, este asentía confirmando las palabras del menor.

Gracias muchacho. A cambio tienes mi bendición… "que tu corazón sea siempre puro, valeroso y que encuentres la verdadera felicidad de quien te ame de verdad"- dijo la mujer, mientras manolo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Sin imaginarse que la bendición fue dada por una diosa.

¿Cómo se dice manolo?- pregunto su padre para que respondiese con los modales aprendidos por su madre.

Gracias señora, gracias- dijo el cachorro viendo como la anciana marchaba sin rumbo fijo.

A lo lejos se ve a Joaquín mirando lo que hacía su amigo Manolo casi sin creerse que regalase un poco de la ofrenda a una anciana pobre.

Hay ese Manolo, siempre regalando cosas a todos- dijo poniendo la voz gruesa, fallando un poco, para después volverse a su padre…. - ¿no es cierto padre?- en eso se ve una estatua de un hombre batallando con su caballo.

 _ **El padre de Joaquín el capitán Mondragón murió batallando con el temible villano conocido "El Chacal"**_

Pronto algo llama la atención del cachorro, poniendo de inmediato una postura de ataque, se puede oír cómo se va acercando una persona acompañada con una risa algo siniestra.

¿Quién está ahí?- dijo ocultando su miedo acercándose a la saluda del mausoleo- no hace más que poner un pie en las escaleras y un aterrador rostro de un hombre viejo aparece sobresaltando a Joaquín, pero valientemente el chico no emite sonido de susto o se mueve del lugar.

Jovencito, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu pan?... tengo mucha hambre- dijo de forma lastimera el anciano. Al contrario de lo que pensaba xibalba Joaquín se burla de él.

Este pan es para mi padre… y esta delicioso.- dijo con burla Joaquín jugando con una hogaza de pan en sus manos, xibalba al contrario de pensaba que iba a ocurrir decide jugar una de sus cartas.

Tal vez.. podríamos hacer un intercambio- dijo enseñando una extraña medalla de un intenso color verde que iluminaba un poco en la oscuridad.

¿una medalla? Por favoooor- para después darle un enorme mordico al pan, jactándose de lo delicioso que era el pan.

Ooo esta no es cualquier medalla, mientras la uses, nada podrá herirte y tiene un inigualable valor- dijo xibalba con un sonrisa maliciosa, llamando la atención de cachorro.

¿en serio?...- pregunto el niño tomando la medalla- hecho - en eso le entrega una hogaza de pan al hombre. El da una sonrisa maliciosa

Pero ….. mantenla oculta, hay un bandido cruel que o se detendrá para recuperarla- dijo el hombre

¿Bandido?- después de pensar un poco y atar cabos el cachorro pregunta un poco asustado- HHH ¿habla de Chacal?- cuando levanta la vista se da cuenta de que está completamente solo- ¿pero cómo?- pregunto a la nada el niño

A lo lejos en el mismo lugar donde se inicio la apuesta aparece xibalba a un lado de La catrina

Ahora, si mi muchacho con casa con el premio omega. Yo controlare la tierra de los recordados.- la catrina mira extrañada por el término de su amado pero no dice nada.

Y si mi muchacho se casa con la omega- en ese punto xibalba no escucha del todo lo que decía la catrina ya que estaba hipnotizado por esas manos que acariciaba su barba y mejillas- tu vas a…- decía seductoramente- DEJARAS DE INTROMETERTE EN LOS ASUNTO DEL HOMBRE- grito mientras le tiraba los pelos de su barba para desaparecer.

QUE- xibalba la sigue de cerca – no puedo hacer eso por favor solo así me divierto- dijo con una enorme mueca , mientras rodaba sus ojos

Entonces no hay apuesta- dijo la mujer dando su ultimátum para desaparecer en otro lugar del cementerio.

Está bien muñeca…..- dijo travieso el hombre, para después darle la manos a la omega- las reglas ancestrales- dijo para tomarse la mano y acordando el pacto- la apuesta está hecha - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el alfa

 _ **Y así comienza la apuesta más importante de la historia. Manolo contra Joaquín por la mano de María…. Se lo que están pensando. ¿Acaso esos dioses eligieron a esos tres niños para representar toda la humanidad?... si….. Qué locura ¿no?**_


	2. La Batalla por la Revolución

En fin nuestra historia comienza días después del día de los muertos. Los tres niños corrían por las calles de San Ángel, dos de ellos con sus espadas. En el caso de María, con una espada de verdad, Joaquín con su espada de madera e inseparable bigote falso y Manolo corriendo a duras penas con su guitarra en los brazos

SIIII- gritaba María corriendo con su espada alzada con toda la energía de un cachorro de 9 años.

HOOOO- OOOOOOO- le siguió Joaquín de cerca. Mientras que Manolo apenas podía seguirles el paso el tenia 9 y cumpliría 10 dentro de un mes más.

Llegan a unas escaleras y María las baja con gracia por los barrotes de ella deslizándose, Joaquín de un gran salto con voltereta sin miedo alguno y Manolo un poco más torpe tropieza con sus propios pies y baja los peldaños con su trasero. Pero manteniendo a salvo su preciada guitarra. Este chico apenas tenía los 7 años cumplidos así que jugaba feliz con los chicos mayores.

Estaban llegando a la plaza pero María se detiene abruptamente mirando unos lindos cerditos. Uno de ellos le mira con enormes ojos juguetones

Ooowwww que lindo eres- después escucha el sonido de cuchillos cerca y ve con horror como ese lugar era un restaurant especializado en cerdos - Hhhhhh…..no señor, no lo permitiré- dijo decidida la chica volteando a ver a sus amigos

TENEMOS QUE RESCATAR A LOS ANIMALES- ordeno la niña a los chicos

¿He?- dijeron al unísono pero uno preocupado y el otro feliz ajeno a lo que pensaba hacer la impetuosa niña.

Rápido chicos, HAY QUE HACERLO- dijo levantando su espada

SIIIIII- Manolo la apoya incondicional, pensando que estaba jugando, a diferencia de Joaquín que ya sabía lo que pensaba hacer la niña

Alto María noooooo- pero era muy tarde la niña rompe la cadena de la puerta permitiendo que todos los animales corran libremente como en una estampida

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una importante reunión se realizaba en la plaza del pueblo el General Posada padre de María intentaba por todos los medios enrolar más personas en su ejército por la amenaza que representaba "El Chacal" pero al ver que nadie tenía interés se preocupa.

Atención por favor, se los suplico. Después de la revolución. Necesitamos más aliados a que sE UNAN A ESTA PODEROSA BRIGADA- grito con júbilo enseñando lo poco y nada de su lamentable brigada

Una… heroica brigada que les proteja de chacal- dijo para enseñar un poster de búsqueda del temible villano, asustando a las personas que estaba reunidas, se asustan un poco más al sentir un temblor en la tierra, pero la gota que redamo el vaso fue.

"EL CHACHAL ESTA AQUÍ"- grito la voz de una niña, la gente se alivia al ver solo un cerdito asumiendo que eran niños jugando, pero cuando ven la estampida de animales corriendo hacia ellos, se asustan y huyen intentando ponerse a salvo

LIBERTAAADDDDDD- grito María montada en un enorme cerdo siendo seguida por sus amigos corriendo a los costados, Manolo a duras penas sujetando la cola del enorme cerdo donde estaba montada María. A diferencia de Joaquín, que corría manteniendo el paso sin cansarse. El teniente mira el desastre de los animales de un lado a otro

María ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunta molesto el hombre

ABRANLE PASO A LA LIBERTAD- dijo muy metida en su papel la niña cabalgando en su noble corcel. Pero se le acaba toda la imaginación al ver a su padre en el lugar

ALTO- dijo autoritario el viejo alfa.

A causa de la velocidad Manolo no puede contralar su cuerpo por lo que Joaquín en un instinto de protección levanta el cuerpo de Manolo en estilo nupcial y salta apoyándose del General Posada y saliendo del paso de los adultos y animales para caer en las frutas. Manolo riendo por su aventura muy ajeno al peligro en que estaban y Joaquín esbozando una simple sonrisa mirando a Manolo, feliz de haberlo puesto a salvo de la estampida.

De pronto ven como un enorme jabalí se acerca corriendo peligrosamente en dirección del padre de María, el se encontraba en el suelo a causa del impacto de los cerdos y la pisoteada de Joaquín. El jabalí se acerca rápidamente a la plaza, asustando a los ciudadanos, Joaquín con los instintos a flor de piel se abalanza sobre el feroz animal, Manolo se asusta e intenta llamarlo para que no se alejase de él, pero con los gritos de las personas no se escucho, Joaquín empuja a los inútiles soldados y quitar del medio al teniente, para quedar cara a cara con el animal. El teniente mira con ojos enormes impactado al ver al hijo del difunto capitán en acción.

El golpe que le da el jabalí a Joaquín es tan fuerte que lo impulsa varios metros, pero el niño sin abandonar su posición mira impactado su cuerpo al no sentir dolor alguno, se mira el pecho buscando lesiones o ropa rasgada pero nada, seguía buscando rasguños hasta que ve la medalla.

así que era cierto- se dijo para sí mismo el niño. Cuando ve como el jabalí iba por una monja dice- "nadie retrocede….."- mirando a Manolo

"NI SE RINDE"- dijo confiado el pequeño niño, pasa cerca de una mujer con una enorme bufanda roja… (extraño en ese clima, estación del año y ubicación. Que están básicamente rodeador por el desierto)

Toro…. toro- llama el niño intentando sonar duro, pero a los oídos de todo el mundo sonaba sumamente adorable. El jabalí se abalanza sobre el pequeño pero este lo esquiva con suma gracia y elegancia, raro para un niño tan pequeño que aun no se presenta con su verdadero ser.

El tiene el don- se dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa mirando a su hijo, jugando con el "toro"

Si- ni el mismo Manolo se creía lo que podía hacer y de un rápido movimiento al ver como se abalanzaba el animal lo esquiva mandándolo a estrellarse a una carreta de frutas. Joaquín estaba sumamente impactado por el "pequeño" niño, mientras lo miraba orgullosamente por las hazañas en la arena.

Buen estilo mijo- dijo su padre feliz por su hijo. Finalmente Manolo lo manda a estrellarse en una casa con su base hecha de piedras solidas, dejándolo noqueado

ESE ES MI HIJO- dijo orgulloso el alfa, mirando a todo el mundo, mientras el resto aplaudía al pequeño cachorro.

Gracias Manolo- dijo suavemente la monja, asiendo que Manolo sonríe orgulloso, pero al sentir el coro de monjas tras el diciendo gracias de forma armoniosa hace que el chico levante una ceja al extraño grupo.

El teniente recobra el sentido y ve como todo el mundo aplaude por una gran hazaña, y como lo último que recuerda es la valentía de Joaquín que esta 100% seguro de que será todo un alfa va hacia él y le agradece como si el fuese un héroe. El incomodo intenta decir que el héroe no es el si no Manolo pero el teniente hace oídos sordos.

¿está bien señor?- pregunto Joaquín

¿Tú me salvaste la vida?- dijo impactado el viejo alfa

He no yo no- intento explicar el cachorro Mondragón.

Shhhhhh tatatatata estoy hablando

Pero- intento de nuevo Joaquín

Silencio…. Estoy hablando- Joaquín al ver el garfio en su nariz calla. Por lo que el teniente tiene una vista periférica de los daños ocasionados

Esa chamaca esta en serios problemas- dijo enojado el alfa. María al oírle se esconde sabiendo de la reprimenda que le llegara.

\- dijo ocultándose con miedo

¡MA-RI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - fue el fuerte grito del General Posada fue tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la cuidad y… varios kilómetros fuera de ella.

Lo siento papá, es solo que yo….hhhhhhhhhhh la guitarra de Manolo- Joaquín también la ve destrozada en el pavimento y se siente sumamente molesto por la linda niña.

Hhhhhhhhhh- Manolo al ver la guitarra que le regalaron en su cumpleaños hecha trizas hizo que se sintiese mal.

¡MARÍA! ESTA REBELION SIN CONTROL TERMINA AHORA. TE VAS A CONVERTIR EN UNA OMEGA EDUCADA- María extrañada por eso levanta una ceja

¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa y un poco molesta.

¡POR MIS POLAINAS! TE VOY A LLEVAR A ESPAÑA. Las hermanas del convento de la llama perpetuo de la pureza te van a corregir- dijo tan rápido el largo nombre del convento que apenas se le entendió como se llamaba

Pero papá- intento convencerlo inútilmente de quedarse

No está decidido TE VAS A CASA- María se va corriendo a su casa llorando triste al saberse que se ira del lugar.

Joaquín. Te pareces tanto a tu padre- el niño mira la estatua de su padre- este pueblo necesitan mas héroes ven muchacho- Joaquín lo sigue sin pensar anhelando un poco de atención después de estar tanto tiempo solo. Manolo solo mira al chico irse con una enorme sonrisa. Sujetando al pequeño cerdito que inicio todo el caos.

Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve, veras tu padre…..- a esta distancia ya no se podía escuchar lo que hablaba el teniente, la mujer de la bufanda lo mira molesta por arruinar su hermosa tela y cuando bajo al cerdito le orino una pierna. Así que molesto por todo lo que ocurrió decide ir a casa. Pero es detenido por un fuerte brazo

Epa- dijo la voz de su padre- ¿a dónde crees que vas?- el niño molesto dice.

No pueden enviar lejos a María.- dijo incapaz de explicarse bien, el molesto cachorro.

Bueno es su padre hace lo que más le conviene a sus hijos, vamos - dijo yendo en dirección a un mirador.

Mijo vi como te enfrentaste a esa bestia, enorgulleces a todos tus antepasados.- Manolo piensa en lo que dice su padre y pregunta.

Crees ..¿crees que se haya impresionado?- dijo el niño pensando en Joaquín. Carlos piensa que se refiere a la niña del General.

Huuuu ella y todas las niñas del pueblo- Manolo lo mira confundido pero no dice nada – la gente decía que yo era el mejor torero de la historia de nuestra familia, pero …eres tu hijo el que sea el mejor Sánchez mas grandioso de todos, dijo mientras miraba la plaza de toros desde un balcón con Manolo encaramándose en la barandilla- escribirán canciones sobre ti –

¡Y yo las cantare! - dijo sumamente feliz el pequeño con sus brazos alzados y dando un pequeño salto.

Espera ¿Qué?- pregunto molesto usando esa voz que tanto asustaba al niño

¿Y yo las cantare?- pregunto ahora inseguro

Ajjj hijo, la música no es algo digno en un torero Sánchez- dijo intentando convencerlo su padre.

Pero yo quiero ser músico- dijo el cachorro con esos enormes ojos un pocos desilusionados

Nooo. Debes concentrarte. Tu entrenamiento comienza ahora…. Tu abuelo Luis me enseño cuando yo tenía tu edad- dijo convenciéndolo de que era bueno para el

Tiempo…. No fue cuando ese enorme toro te dejo en coma – dijo asustado el pequeño niño y se asusta aun mas cuando ve la sonrisa de su padre como si fuese un indo recuerdo de infancia

HAH que buenos recuerdos- esa frase preocupo al niño acerca de la cordura que pueden tener los toreros.- mi único hijo enfrentando a feroces y monumentales bestias, la tradición familiar continua- termino de decir feliz el enorme alfa emprendiendo camino a su hogar

Siiii- dijo de forma sarcástica el niño, sarcasmo que su padre no entendió. Mientras lo seguía hacia su hogar.

 _ **Y entonces llego el día en que María debía partir para estudiar en el extranjero, los tres amigos se separarían.**_


End file.
